The Long Run
by the wild semicolon
Summary: Another Puckabrina oneshot. Ferryport Landing gets an arcade. :o


**The Long Run**

Another Puckabrina oneshot. Ferryport Landing gets an arcade. :o

Disclaimer: Oh my God. I just realized I have been neglecting to put this in every story, minus my first ever fic. Oh well--MICHEAL BUCKLEY OWNS THE SISTERS GRIMM! I JUST ACCIDENTALLY MAKE THEM ALL OOC!

…

**Okay, Puck and Sabrina are about sixteen. They've defeated the Scarlet Hand, and Mirror has been… um, I don't know. But he's been defeated. This is a nice, shortish oneshot. I've tried to keep them in character as possible, but they're probably not. I think I managed it at the beginning, but then the muses took over and my keyboard has it's own plans. *sigh* **

**By the way, pretend Goldie wasn't stuck in Ferryport Landing. Say they had woken up Veronica and Henry with the help of Baba Yaga, and Goldilocks decided to come back with her new beau in tow. Hee, that rhymes…**

…

When Sabrina heard the news, she almost spit out her drink.

Which she was about to anyway (it was a strange concoction Granny Relda had picked up in Spain), and inadvertently swallowed in her shock.

"They've got an arcade?"

"Sweet!" Daphne's eyes were about as big as saucers.

Puck slurped down his black spaghetti (his eating habits hadn't improved) and exclaimed, "Really?"

"Yes. Apparently Goldie wanted some entertainment for the town, and well--you know Ashton. He's whipped as cream," Veronica laughed, bouncing Sabrina's baby brother, Danny, on her hip.

"You're not going, Puck," Henry said, glaring at the boy. He was still sore from the number of pranks the fairy boy had pulled, and was compensating by being extremely rude. "We're not unleashing you on Goldie's poor new husband."

Puck grinned evilly at Henry. "He needs a proper welcome, and the Trickster King is all prepared to give it to him," he declared, leaning his chair back.

Sabrina rolled her eyes at the fairy's antics. "Don't worry, Dad. We won't let him to anything too bad to Ashton."

"_Let me?_ Grimm, you have no control over the Trickster King, and it's a insult for you to pretend so." Overconfident little brat.

"Fairy boy, you're not even allowed out of the house for about a month since your last stunt." she told him. "Just because Rapunzel got Ashton to build an arcade doesn't mean Granny's going to end your…" Sabrina trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Groundation?" Daphne offered.

"Yeah. Groundation."

"The old lady will let me," he said confidently.

"Doubt that."

"She will," he smirked, infuriating Sabrina more then should be possible.

"Wanna bet?" she challenged.

"Sure," he agreed. "Loser has to pay ten dollars."

"Fine."

Puck started to say something, but Granny breezed back into the room, carrying bright orange little muffins. They reminded Sabrina of a rabid little kitten, sweet and harmless on the outside, but feral and a little bundle of claws on the inside.

"Puck, don't lean back on your chair like that. It scratches the floor," Granny scolded. She placed a cow-gloved hand on Puck's chair, putting weight on it and causing it to slam on the floor. It probably caused more damage to the floor then Puck did, but Relda didn't seem to care.

"Old lady, I demand that you unhand my chair." Puck demanded.

She ignored him, as Veronica amusedly watched the whole scene. Sabrina's parents were famous for their bets against each other, so they had safely kept out of the ordeal between the fairy and Sabrina.

Puck Daphne, and Veronica immediately began shoveling food in their mouths, as Henry and Sabrina looked on in disgust. Henry began eating tentatively, but Sabrina simply shoved her plate away.

"Ish good, berina," Daphne said through a mouthful of food. "Shry it."

Puck mumbled something incoherent, and Veronica daintily wiped her hands on her napkin, then began wiping up some of Danny's spit-up.

"Old lady," Puck announced after he swallowed. "Me and the marshmallow are going to the arcade."

"We are?" Daphne asked, delighted. She was smothered in orange crumbs.

Granny considered it, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Okay," she agreed.

"What? But-" Sabrina was cut off by Puck exclaiming,

"Yes!"

"But," Relda interrupted. "Sabrina has to go. I don't want Ashton's first impression of Ferryport Landing to be too sour, Puck."

"What? Dogface is coming?"

Sabrina felt slightly hurt, but it quickly turned to anger. "Like I want to go with you, stinkpot!"Before it could escalate, Daphne interrupted. "I think it's great that Sabrina's coming. You two can play against each other."

Now silent, the two teens looked at each other. Daphne was stuck with a strange sense of foreboding.

"But Puck, you have to take a bath!" Veronica called, smiling at Granny Relda, who looked pleased.

"_What?"_

…

When they entered the arcade, they were promptly met with clashes, shots, clicking, and the shouts of kids.

"Where do all these kids _come_ from?" Sabrina wondered, gazing around.

"Beats me," Daphne said, eyeing Dance Revolution.

"Didn't Charming start letting in humans?" Puck asked.

"Um… no." Sabrina looked at him oddly. "He decided Ferryport Landing should be an Everafter town. Weren't you listening?"

He shrugged, squirming in the newly clean hoodie Granny had made him wear. It was red, as opposed to his usual green. Relda had obtained clean blue jeans for him somehow--Sabrina would never know where she found these things.

Daphne headed off to the Dance Revolution, challenging a petite black-haired girl to a competition. A crowd quickly formed and Sabrina and Puck sneaked off, ending up in front of _Jurassic Park III._ It was built like one of those kiddie car rides, a bench/seat place to sit inside, and covered by a roof with a large screen projected in front of them. Dinosaurs raced and roared on it, and two plastic guns--one blue, one orange--hung from the sides.

In a silent agreement, the two teens climbed into the seats, Sabrina on the right with the orange gun, Puck on the left with the blue gun.

Sabrina fed the coins into the machine, and slung the orange gun over her shoulder. Puck did the same.

"Ready to be humiliated, piggy?" Puck taunted.

"Ready for a fist in the face, fairy boy?" Sabrina asked sweetly. **(AN: I'm not good at comebacks… ****L)**

He smirked, and began the game. After a long battle of dinosaurs, shouts, guns, splashes, and roars the outcome was clear.

He died.

"Aw, damn it, Puck!" Sabrina shouted, hopping off the bench-thing in her outrage. "You killed us both!" she stomped around to his side, ready to him.

"That dinosaur came out of nowhere!" Puck cried, looking beyond frustrated. He clambered down to beside Sabrina, which might have been a good idea in theory, but in practice…

She grabbed the top of his shirt, pushing him against the wall. The machine was in a corner, dark and dusty, and if you went round it to the left, you would be blocked from the rest of the arcade.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she demanded, and it was impossible for her not to notice his height--when had he gotten taller then her?--and how she only came up to his chin, more or less. "You wouldn't have been able to get that damn dinosaur even if it _wasn't_ one of those stupid water ones! You idiot, now we're both dead!"

"Well, I know that _now!"_ he snapped. "And let me go, Grimm!"

"I'll let you go when I _feel_ like it, stinkpot!" she cried. "And not a moment sooner! You _know_ the rules, refill your gun by shooting off the screen! They show the dinosaurs' weaknesses at the beginning of a level--it's not that hard to follow directions! Why did you not follow the directions! Oh wait, I forgot who I was talking to, the--"

"Sabrina," Puck interrupted her rant calmly, suddenly looking amused.

"What?!"

"Shut up," and with that he quickly leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, sending a tingling sensation down to her toes.

Her hold on his shirt lessened, and her arms slipped to circle his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, if possible. Her hair splayed across her back, and he danced his fingers through it lazily.

"Hey, how are--oh," a blonde head appeared, looking thoroughly embarrassed as the two separated.

"I-Goldie!" Sabrina exclaimed, looking flushed.

"I'm sorry," Goldilocks pleaded, seeming past embarrassed at having caught the two teens together. "Just wanted to make sure the two of you haven't killed each other yet. Um… carry on." She turned to go, but then was cornered by a handsome black-haired man.

"Hello," he said, smiling warmly. "I'm Ashton."

Goldie nodded feverishly, probably looking for a distraction. Sabrina was frozen, and Puck extended his hand over Sabrina to shake Ashton's hand.

"Puck," he introduced himself. Sabrina was half-expecting a buzzer to be in Puck's hand, but was pleasantly surprised when he shook Ashton's hand, and no mishaps occurred.

Ashton looked delighted. "Ah, Puck. Goldie was talking about interfering with you and some blonde girl--but I see that's not necessary." His eyes landed on Sabrina.

Puck grinned. "Nope," he said happily. "Now, I think it's time for us to be heading home."

"Oh, of course. Hoping we'll see you again soon." The couple departed, and Puck looked down at Sabrina, who still hadn't unwound from him.

"You can let go of me now," he told her, smirking.

Sabrina seem jolt to life, and she stiffly let go of Puck, and silently marched off to find Daphne. Puck followed, looking extremely pleased with himself.

Daphne was talking as Puck flew them home, not noticing Sabrina's stony silence. "And then Marni said that even though I was a rookie, I was pretty good at the game and now we're most likely gonna be best friends!" Daphne was still a bubbly girl, even at the age of eleven.

Marni was apparently the tiny black-haired girl Daphne had challenged at Dance Revolution. Marni was the best in the town at the game, but Daphne was quickly catching up.

Later that night, Sabrina was pretty thirsty. Walking down the stairs to the kitchen, she skillfully avoided the creaky step. Reaching the fridge and pouring a glass of the jug of water Uncle Jake kept in the fridge, she drank deeply.

Gasping in, she placed the glass in the sink and peered out the window. She was rightfully startled when she felt arms wind themselves around her waist.

"You owe me ten dollars," Puck told Sabrina, resting his chin on her head.

She all but stopped breathing, her brain short-circuiting.

"Do I?" she managed, gritting her teeth, now inexplicably mad at Puck.

"Yup," he said triumphantly, spinning her around to face him.

"I don't have ten dollars."

"Then you shouldn't have made the bet."

"I thought I was going to win!"

Puck said nothing.

Sabrina crossed her arms angrily. "I'm not paying you ten dollars."

"Oh?" Puck looked at her, amused by her defiant stance. She was all-to-aware of his contact with her, and her inability to move.

"_No._ Besides, you owe me five dollars."

"So you owe me five dollars, too." Puck stepped a bit closer to Sabrina.

Sabrina bit her lip and said nothing. She tried to keep her mouth shut--she never helped when she was shooting it off.

Oh well. Sabrina opened her mouth to tell Puck off, but was once again cut off by him pressing his lips to hers. Third kiss.

Sabrina brain completely went blank. It was so different from their first kiss, where she had had a jumble of thoughts in her head. As she kissed him back, she felt herself getting lost father.

Managing to gather enough of herself to push him away, she did. "You idiot!" she snapped. "What if Daphne or Red walked in here, and saw us? You idiot!" she repeated.

Puck looked amused. He was really getting on Sabrina's nerves with that 'bigger person' thing. "I think that's unlikely, Sabrina, because A) Red's off camping with Uncle Jake in the forest, and B) Daphne sleeps like a log. She's impossible to wake--you know this."

"Granny Relda? My parents?!"

"Same for all of them. We are the only light sleepers in this household, Grimm."

Sabrina bit her lip.

She could never think with him around.

"What are we doing?" She hated how soft and vulnerable her voice was--it showed how deeply he affected her.

"We're kissing, Grimm. I would have thought even you would be able to figure that out."

Sabrina rolled her eyes at him. "You know what I mean."

He sighed, curling his hands around her shoulders. "I really don't know. Can't we just enjoy the now…"

Sabrina looked at him.

"I guess…" After all, she knew their future. No matter how obnoxious he was, or how temperamental she was, they would end up married. And, in the long run, it would be perfect.

…

**Sorry, I hope Puck wasn't too OOC. At the beginning I think I got their characters right, but I think I screwed them up somewhere along the kisses. I think I have a problem with that. *hangs head***

**Yeah, I'm not sure about the whole Goldie/Ashton story. I wrote most of this fic before realizing the impossibility of the whole thing, so please just ignore it.**

**Review! And also, if you haven't, check out my other Puckabrina oneshot, _I Was Busy. _Please. **

**I have Girl Next Door by Saving Jane stuck in my head, which is completely unrelated. It's driving me crazy… good song, though… similar to Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me. Huh.**

**Yeah. I'm not good at kiss scenes, so… yeah. Sorry. Post a comment.**


End file.
